1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recoil starter device which is connected through a one-way clutch to the crankshaft of an internal combustion engine for imparting starting inertia to the engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the use of a recoil starter device, the user pulls a rope wound on a recoil pulley against a spiral spring, to give a torque to rotate the crankshaft through the recoil pulley, thereby starting the engine. In the coventional device, since the spiral spring and the recoil pulley are completely encased by the recoil case, the maintenance work such as renewal of torn rope requires disassembly of the whole device to separate the recoil pulley, the spiral spring and other parts. This involves a danger of springing back of the freed spiral spring. In addition, the renewal of the torn rope itself is quite a troublesome work which requires high degree of experience, as well as time and labour.